Forbidden
by sopranolife
Summary: Jennifer Hollis used to be the best friend of Fred and George Weasley. Until the sorting. Jennifer is a Slytherin, while Fred and George are sorted into Gryffindor. They haven't talked in years until Jennifer and Fred run into each other on train, and are then seated next to each other in their new Defense Against the Dark Arts class.
1. Chapter 1

"Kiana, stop it!" I snapped at my friend. She was my best friend, but she could get really annoying. Kiana Gates, a girl with light brown hair and green eyes. She looked sweet, but she could break a bone as though she was breaking a pretzel stick. If you're wondering why I know this... I'd prefer not to go there.

Kiana was currently flinging chocolate frogs all around the little compartment, letting them loose all over. They kept jumping into my long, black hair.

As soon as I got loose of all the frogs I quickly opened the compartment door, flung myself out, and shut it. I felt someone grab my arm and help me off up the floor. I looked up to see familiar bright blue eyes staring back at me. I immediately knew who it was.

"Fred." I said, barely above a whisper. I felt my arm tingle a little where his hand was. We stood there staring at each other until there was a banging on the compartment door next to us. It was Kiana, and she was beginning to be overpowered by the chocolate frogs. She fell to the floor, the frogs swarming her.

"I'm debating not helping her... it's kind of hysterical." I said, smirking a little. Fred chuckled a little. I felt tension growing between us the more we stood there. I finally decided to open the door and help. It was the same process of getting out. Open the door, jump in, close the door.

I jumped for the window, opening it and shoving some of the frogs out. Though it didn't help much. There were still tons left inside, clear of the window. They began to overpower me as well when the door opened.

The frogs went flying out. In a couplr minutes all but a few were gone and now jumping all over the train. I looked at the doorway and saw none other than the red-headed idiot named Fred.

"Fred! Why would you do that? What good is it to have them out there?" I shouted. Fred took a step back, looking offended and shocked.

"Hey, I just saved your life!" He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh yeah. What's the worst those things can do, melt in my mouth?" I argued. Fred sighed and walked away from the doorway and down the train.

I realized that I had been a little harsh and walked after him. I stopped him about halfway down the train and grabbed his arm. He went to pull it away but I tightened my grip.

"Fred... I'm sorry. I was just a little frustrated at Kiana releasing all those frogs in the compartment. I shouldn't have taken it out on you." I said. Fred rolled his eyes slightly.

"Oh wow, a Slytherin actually apologizing as if she means it." Fred said.

"I do mean it!" I snapped. Fred laughed sarcastically.

"Sure you do." He said, walking down the hallway again. I went after him again, this time walking in front of him and stopping.

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" I questioned. Fred took a while to answer.

"I don't exactly believe everything you say. Not only are you a Slytherin, you also..." He stopped himself, shaking his head. He tried to go around me but I continued to block his way.

"I also what?" I demanded. Fred sighed and looked down at the ground. When he looked back up I could have sworn I saw tears in his eyes, but they were gone the second they showed up.

"Before the sorting you, George, and me all promised each other we would be friends no matter what house we got put in. You got put in Slytherin, found Kiana and stopped talking to both of us completely." He said.

"What does that have to do with this?" I asked, trying not to think about all that had happened in the last five years.

"You lied to me then. You lied to me about something that was very important to me, our friendship. So how do I know you're not lying about this?" He asked. This time there was definitely tears in his eyes.

"Fred..." I started. He cut me off by pushing me to the side and walking past me. I didn't try going after him.

A couple seconds after Fred left, the train completely stopped and went dark. I felt a cold wind and turned around to see a large black shape come towards me.

The next thing I knew I was on the ground with the black figure hovering over me. The last thing I remembered seeing before passing out was a flash of a bright, white light.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in the Hospital Wing and groaned.

"Of course, didn't even have to start the year before getting injured." I muttered to myself.

"Yeah pretty talented." A voice said from next to me. I screamed and jumped.

"Fred! You scared me!" I exclaimed after looking over and seeing the redhead next to me.

"Sorry. Actually, no. I'm not." He teased. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, checking for anyone that would possibly see me.

"Still not on speaking terms? I really did save your life this time, and still?" He asked.

"What do you mean you saved my life this time?" I asked.

"Well because I guess chocolate frogs really couldn't overwhelm you..." He started.

"Not what I meant!" I snapped. He sighed.

"A dementor was on the train." He said.

"A dementor? Why was it on the train?" I asked. Right then the doors to the Hospital Wing opened and George walked in.

"Because Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban." George answered simply. I felt my eyes widen.

"And here I was, thinking Azkaban was secure." I said. We sat in silence for a little while.

"Well, you two should probably get going, don't worry about me! Go on!" I said, trying to get them to leave. I still valued them as friends, but I couldn't possibly be caught by any members of my house talking to them.

"I see, it's time to be ignored again." Fred said bitterly, getting up to leave.

"I have no choice!" I argued.

"No choice? So making a friend and ignoring us was somebody else's choice?" Fred said angrily.

"When I was talking to you guys, I was shunned by my own house. I was constantly locked out of my dorm and forced to sleep on the couch. I never had any friends, and I was bullied mercilessly. I just wanted to fit in and be able to have a good time at Hogwarts! And I don't think it's just the fact that you're Gryffindors, the fact that you're Weasleys! If you haven't noticed, you're not exactly loved by most Slytherins." I shouted, causing Madame Pomfrey to storm out of her office.

"Off with you two, she needs her rest!" She said, shooing them out of the room.

George shot back one look, it was a look of confusion mixed with sympathy. And from the rant and the look, I broke down.

I didn't stop crying for an entire hour, and after that Madame Pomfrey let me go.

I got out right after dinner ended and just headed to my dorm and went straight to bed.

I woke up to a pillow hitting me in the face.

"Wake up." Kiana said.

"Do I have to?" I whined.

"If I have to, you have to." She said. I sighed and sat up.

"Fine." I said drowsily, standing up. I got changed into my robes and brushed my hair into a ponytail.

"Okay, let's go." I said to Kiana, and we headed to the Great Hall.

"How was the dungeons? Cold and unbearable?" Fred asked when I walked in, then walking away. I just rolled my eyes and ignored him.

Everyone thought the Slytherin common room was cold and uncomfortable, but it wasn't. It was actually quite cozy, even better than the Gryffindor common room(Fred and George took me in during my first year-when we were still talking).

We had soft couches and chairs, and a fireplace. And it was constantly warm and always had a very pleasant smell.

We sat down and ate breakfast.

"What classes do you have?" I asked as soon as we were sitting.

"Ummm... Ugh, I have Divination first." Kiana said.

"Oh, I do too! At least we have that dreadful class together." I said. She shrugged.

"After Divination I have Potions, then Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, and last I have Defense Against the Dark Arts." I said. Kiana sighed.

"Well the only classes we have together is Divination and Charms." She said. I sighed as well.

"That's extremely depressing." I said. Kiana just shrugged again.

"Okay, what's up with you?" I asked. She paused and took a breath.

"I saw you talking to Fred and George in the Hospital Wing yesterday, you have to stop doing things like that!" She said, making sure she kept her voice low.

"It wasn't my choice! They came a visited me, I didn't ask them to come." I said.

"But you did talk to them. You didn't just make them leave!" Kiana argued. I sighed.

"Good point. I'm sorry, I just got carried away I guess." I said. Kiana just looked away and continued eating. I finished breakfast quickly and left the Great Hall.

I ran into George on the way out.

"Woah, hey." He said.

"Just my luck!" I shouted, storming past him.

"Wait, Jennifer! Jen!" He shouted after me. I stopped when I heard my old nickname. No one had ever called me Jen other than Fred and George. It was always Jennifer or Jenni.

"What's up?" He asked, when he got to me. I just looked at the floor.

"Come on, just talk to me." He said. I looked up, tears in my eyes.

"I'm sorry... I-I can't." I said, running off. I ran up to Divination, happy to be early to settle down. I chose the table farthest from the front of the classroom.

Kiana walked in with everyone else, glared at me, and then sat with someone else.

I gave her a confused look, and tried to call her name but she ignored me. I sighed and stared at the table.

Someone I didn't know sat across from me and class started.

I caught up with Kiana after Divination was over.

"Kiana, what's wrong?" I asked, grabbing her arm.

"Right after I told you not to talk to those stupid Gryffindors, you betray me by going and talking to whichever one that was! I can't believe you, you're the worst friend and Slytherin in the world. You're a disgrace to our house, I'm done being your friend! I was only ever your friend because I pitied you and wanted to help you, but I give up! I'm done!" She screamed, storming off. Everyone was staring. I looked up and saw George in the place of Kiana.

"Jennifer, I-" He started.

"Just leave me alone!" I said, blinking back tears and running to my next class.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of my classes flew by-until it was time for DADA.

Just my luck, Lupin decides that Fred and Lee can't sit next to each other(George isn't in this class) and puts me next to Fred. Of all the people I could have been sat next to, I get one of the twins!

"Well... isn't this an interesting coincidence?" He asked, winking at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Grow up." I said. He just looked at the table and said nothing else.

"Okay, so for class today, you'll be learning about Boggarts! And I've actually brought one in for practice." Professor Lupin said, motioning to a cabinet near him.

"First, I will teach you what a boggart is, and then I will teach you how to get rid of one. And after that, you'll get to practice the spell." He said. Everyone seemed excited.

We could already tell he was better than Lockhart.

He told us all about how a boggart takes the form of your biggest fear, and everything else there is to know. Then he taught us the spell.

"Say it with me now, riddikulus!" Lupin said, the class joining in for the last part.

"Okay, now create a line and you'll all take turns!" He said. Everyone ran to be in the line. Fred ran to the front of the line, there was only a few kids ahead of him.

He got up there and raised his wand, ready to go. It came out and all the sudden, there was a dead George on the floor. I gasped and Fred froze, just standing there. I could see tears forming in his eyes and he still didn't move.

I ran forward and stepped in front of him. The boggart suddenly changed, it was me. Just me, with no one else around.

"Riddikulus!" I shouted. I didn't stay to see what happened, because I followed Fred who ran out of the room.

"Fred!" I called after him. He finally stopped and just collapsed on the floor.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked. He shook his head, refusing to look up at me.

"Look, it's not real. George is still alive, it was a boggart." I said, sitting on the floor next to him and trying to comfort him.

I hesitantly put my arm around him as he started to cry.

"It just looked so real." He sobbed.

"I know, I know. But it's not. I promise." I said.

"I can't imagine a life without George. I just can't!" He said. I hugged him tightly.

"You don't have to, he's still alive. He's okay." I said.

After a little while, I managed to get Fred under control.

"Thanks for that." He said, looking embarrassed.

"Yeah, no problem." I said, getting up to walk away. Fred grabbed my hand.

"Can you stay with me for a little longer? I'm not sure if I'm ready to go back in." Fred said. I nodded and we found a bench and sat on it.

"So... what was your boggart? It looked like you-but you don't have a twin." He said.

"It's... uh... nothing." I lied.

"It has to be something." He said. I sighed.

"My biggest fear is being alone. Ever since my first year. After I became friends with Kiana, I never wanted to have to be alone again. And it's just been a big fear of mine ever since." I said, looking anywhere but Fred.

"But you weren't alone! You had me and George!" He insisted. I shook my head.

"Not every night. You guys went to the Gryffindor common room, I went to the Slytherin common room. The girls in my dorm were cruel, they would lock me out. I couldn't sleep in there, and they always threw my stuff out of the room and left them all over the stairs and common room. And the rest of the house wasn't very kind either. They would put the fire out in the common room, so I would have to sleep in the freezing cold-without a blanket. There are some very nice Slytherins, in fact a lot of them are very nice! They're just too afraid to speak up against the rude ones." I explained. I finally looked up at Fred who had a look of concern.

"I'm sorry. I should've realized then that you were having some issues. I shouldn't have been so rude. But can we be friends now?" He asked. I took a deep breath.

"As much as I would love to say yes, I can't. I don't want to go through that again. Kiana's already on the edge of me talking to you guys and I barely even have. I really do care about you and George, but I just... I just can't." I said, hugging Fred one last time and walking(more like running) away to my dorm.

I would just have to miss out on the end of Lupin's lesson, because I couldn't go back there. Not now.

I climbed on my bed and pulled it closed and just laid down, attempting to hold back my tears. I succeeded, but ended up falling asleep.

I looked at the clock and was happy to see it was not yet dinner time. But it was close. I hurried to make myself looked presentable enough to be in public and hurried to the Great Hall.

I arrived just as the food started to appear. Fred caught my eye and gave me a slight smile. I just looked away and tried to find somewhere to sit at the Slytherin. I joined a group of girls I barely knew, but it was better than being alone.

"I heard that you like, totally helped some Gryffindor in DADA. Like, what happened?" One of the girls sitting closest to me, Angie asked. She wasn't the smartest, and acted like an absolute airhead.

I noticed Kiana was near and glaring at me.

"Well you see, he had no idea what he was doing so I had to show him. Can you say humiliating?" I said, getting a laugh out of the girl. I felt terrible saying that. It wasn't even that bad, but I still cared about him. I just couldn't. I had to stop caring about him.

It was time to be the Slytherin I was meant to be.

**Thanks so much for reading! It would mean a lot to me if you followed/favorited/reviewed. Hope you enjoyed it. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

I headed into Divination and sat with Jane, the girl who sat across from me the day before and got to work.

"So... do you think we can get by without doing any actual work?" I asked, Jane raising her eyebrows.

"Is that even a question? Just come up with something random and she'll think you have a true power." She joked. I laughed.

"Well then, let's get to work. In three days you'll have a tragic accident involving a marshmallow and a toad." I said, flipping to random pages.

"Sounds horrifying. In the near future, you'll be attacked by a hyena while hopping on one foot." Jane said.

"That's pretty specific." I said, Jane nodded.

"Not sure how a hyena's gonna get into Hogwarts but good luck." She said.

"Doubt I'll need it." I said, smiling. Jane and I continued like this for the rest of class.

"See you later!" Jane called out as she went off to her next class. I smiled. Guess I made a new, Slytherin, friend.

Other than Snape claiming I made my potion entirely wrong and dumping it on the floor, nothing interesting happened in Potions.

Transfiguration came next, the class I always got my highest marks in. We did the same old stuff, I got it first(as always) and McGonagall gave points to Slytherin and the next class came along.

I walked into Charms, Kiana glaring at me and whispering to the girl next to her.

"Well, well. Look who it is. The traitor." Kiana said as soon as I was close enough to hear her. I scoffed.

"Aren't you mature? Do your friends know about that little moment in second year?" I asked, her eyes widening.

"I'll take that as a no. I'll leave you to tell them, or get it pried out of you." I said, smirking and walking away.

I heard Kiana's friends bothering her all of Charms and smiled at her as I walked out to my next class.

Herbology was the same old stuff. Next came DADA, which would never be boring or normal considering I sat next to Fred Weasley.

"Hey." He said as I sat down. I ignored him. I didn't want to make anything any worse. Kiana had friends in this class, and I could feel their stares on me.

"Um... hello?" He said, waving his hand in front of my face. I just rolled my eyes and continued to look forward.

"The silent treatment, huh? Well two can play at that game." He said, staring straight ahead.

"Okay class, today we are going to start learning about casting a patronus." He said, everyone started chatting about what they thought their patronus would be.

"Fred's got his down, don't you?" Lee said. Fred laughed.

"Not quite Lee, not the patronus anyway. I can produce a light, but not a patronus. Though I've got a few ideas of what mine would be." He said.

"I'm guessing a baboon." I said.

"What happened to the silent treatment?" He asked teasingly, winking at me. I just sighed and rolled my eyes.

"I'll take that as it's back on." He said. My lack of response answered his question.

"Okay, settle down! We aren't going to be casting them yet. We'll start attempting to cast tomorrow, and we'll be switching between working on boggarts and patronuses. I know it seems weird, but O.W.L.s are this year for you all, so we need to get through everything before that time comes." Lupin said. I mentally groaned and started taking notes as Lupin started to write on the board.

"I know I said two can play at this game, but I don't wanna play." Fred whispered over to me. I ignored him.

"You know, two really could play. As long as one of the two aren't me it should work." He whispered, I managed to stop myself from smiling and continued to take notes.

"You have really nice handwriting, what's your secret?" He whispered. I scoffed because my handwriting was far from nice.

"I'm slowly break your walls, aren't I?" He said. I saw him smirking out of the corner of my eye.

"I can see you glancing at me. If I didn't know better, I'd think you fancied me." He said. I kicked him under the table.

"You've got a strong kick." He said.

"Would you stop, I'm trying to pay attention!" I whisper shouted back.

"Miss Hollis, is there something you would like to share with the class?" Lupin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"But-" I started.

"No buts, pay attention." He said. I took a deep breath and glared at Fred who just smiled back at me.

With a few more kicks and glares, Fred left me alone for the rest of class.

Class ended and I got up and tripped over the leg of my chair as a tried to leave.

Fred caught me, and helped me up. But he didn't let go of my arms.

"Um... can you let go?" I asked.

"Well, I could. But there's something you haven't said yet." He said. I sighed.

"Thank you, now let go." I demanded. He chuckled.

"That's not what I meant but you're welcome." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Then what did you mean?" I asked.

"Well, you never replied to my greeting at the beginning of class." He said.

"What? Oh, hi." I said. He smiled and released me.

"Kiana will love to hear that we saw her cuddling with a Gryffindor." One of Kiana's friends said as she passed by us. I felt tears prick my eyes, but I blinked them back.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Fred started.

"Just stop! Stop everything! Stop talking to me, stop looking at me, stop _everything_!" I shouted, storming out of the room.

I didn't look back, I just ran.


End file.
